The Forest of Achorryl
by Serpentillia
Summary: When a hurricane hits Kaia's town, she is whipped out of her life into a forest with six other teenagers in a different dimension. Will they survive in the wild? More importantly, will they survive each other?


**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytales!**

I run, as fast as I can, my bag bouncing along behind me as I swing out onto our Spanish style porch.

'Kaia, I swear if you make me late I'll kill you, Dane said he'd meet me at the gates before first bell!' My older sister, Savannah hollers. Her perfectly manicured nails snap with impatience.

'Coming...'I mutter, hovering around the porch step. I try to slow down on purpose, just to make my older sister madder. I check my purse.

Havana Girl lip-gloss? Check.

Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses? Check.

A hairbrush? Check.

Everything I need and nothing I really want. Yup, I'm ready.

I get in the car, ignoring my sister and nodding at Paul, the driver.

He pulls out of the large gravel driveway, revving up the car. I turn so I don't have to look at Savannah and stare out the window, not really looking at anything at all.

I guess I ought to tell you a little bit about my self. My name is Kaia Summers. Sixteen. Popular. Single.Yes, that's right, also the sister of the infamous Savannah Summers.

What, you've never heard of her? My, my, you're the last one in the world not to have.

Just kidding. My sister is not anyone that important, like Beckham or someone. She's only the most popular girl at Skybrue High School. At least, this week she is.

When I first came to highschool, I was instantly popular even though on my own I would proabably be like an invisible loner or something. But being in the iin crowd does have it's benefits. You din't ever have to worry about having real friends.

I stare out the window at the gray, gray sky and feel a little better and a little less sorry for myself.

We arrive at school and we both exit the car and start walking to the same place all our friends gather every single morning. We walk together but at once I can feel her separating from me, putting a distance between us. We both know I'm only popular because she is.

Today, Gwen, Savannah's best friend and resident slut of the school has decided to re-invent mini. Her skirt is so low that if someone runs by her really fast her skirt will ride up and everyone will see her non-existent underwear. She's sitting on a picnic table, one of the two tables under a large tree. This is where everyone who's anyone sits. The first table is where Savannah heads to, and the second (where the less popular girls hang) is where I'm headed.

I sit down on the table beside my two so-called best friends, Myra and Lori.

'Hey girl! It's been ages!' Lori gushes, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder. She air kisses me three times.

'I know!' I gush back. Except we've both kinda forgotten that we met three times this weekend.

But Loris is pretty and sweet and light and stupid. It's Myra you have to watch out for. She's the dangerous one, with her ebony locks and gray eyes that have the boys vying for her attention. She regards me between long eyelashes, judging my outfit if it's acceptable or not. I'm wearing jeans from Levi's, the skinny kind. 'Cute top,' she says finally. Yeah, right. It's this old off the shoulder top that's neither designer nor fashionable.

As we talk and gossip about Gwen's skirt, Chris McKinley walks by our table. Our conversation fades as we try to inconspicuously watch him. He's got one hand in his pocket and he's walking with Charlie Segal, his best friend.

Chris is hot. He has eyes greener then my front lawn and a smile like…wow. My eyes are glued to him and I involuntarily sigh.

What? I don't like him, okay? No really. I don't! At least, I don't think so.

'I saw him with Emma Green on Saturday, you know.' Myra says slyly.

'Who?' I ask, my eyes still trailing Chris. He laughs at something Charlie says.

'You know who I'm talking about.' The amusement is evident in her voice.

'I have no clue what the hell you're talking about.' I lie.

'Oh sorry, my mistake, I thought you had the hots for him.' She sneers and pulls out her phone. I bite my lip.

It's not fair. Emma Green never gets pimples or twists her ankles wearing heels. She doesn't have totally boring hair or light brown eyes like me. She has lovely blue eyes and actual curves, not just skinny and ugly like me...I scowl and try to hide it but it's hard and Myra catches my eye, smirking.

It's gonna be another loong day, something tells me.

Lori, looking bored with all this, jumps up and flaunts over to Savannah's sacred table where only a blond as oblivious as Lori can just join without invitation.

I turn my head to try and catch one last glimpse of Chris but he's already gone.

**This is just a small introductory chapter…the fairytale is yet to begin. I just want to know if there is anyone interested out there, and if you are, please review!!!! I usually write about 2000 words per chapter, this is just a small test..**

**Just a hint, the pairings aren't gonna be anything you expected them to be…**


End file.
